Life After Battle
by xXaussie609dancerXx
Summary: It's a follow up to the 2ND movie and tells the story of Chase and Andie as well as Moose and Sophie and the MSA Crews' future....Plus there's a little surprise for y'all...Full summary inside!
1. Staying The Night

**Life After Battle**

This is my fifth fanfic and is a follow-up to the movie, which focuses' more on the main pairing as well as the relationship between Moose and Sophie, MSA Crews' future plans and maybe a little brotherly love between the Collins brothers(NO IT"S NOT YAOI WISE)

Disclaimer: I do not own this, it belongs to Jon M Chu(Director) and Touchstone Pictures. Trust me, if I did own it, I'd be dating Robert Hoffman who played Chase in the film.

ENJOY!!

* * *

As they continued kissing in the rain, it felt like forever until Andie stopped as she looked up at Chase then asked, "Guess this means we're going out now, huh?" Chase just smiled as he replied "mmhmm" before capturing her lips again and she did kiss back for a few seconds until they both stopped in order to catch their breaths. "Yeah, it does….is that okay by you?" Chase asked as he looked down at his "new" girlfriend before Andie grinned as she put her arms on his shoulders whole replying, "Well, I could use a little more persuasion…." They were just about kiss again when Moose came running over to them extremely excited shouting something neither of them could hear until he came up to them and once he was close enough the only two things they could make out were 'Sophie and kissed!' 

After he was next to them, Andie dropped her arms from Chases' shoulders as she turned towards Moose then asked, "What? You and Sophie kissed? When?" Moose just smiled as he rubbed his hands from his head down onto his face as he replied, "Yeah, we did and it was just a little while ago….I can't believe this! First the battle, then kissing the one girl I've been dreaming about! Could this night get any better?" Andie smiled and looked at Chase as she said, "I don't know, but we're about to find out." Her smile immediately vanished when she spotted Tuck coming towards them as Chase stood a little bit in front of her before Chase said, "If you're here for another fight, you can forget it because it looks to me like the better crew won tonight, Tuck."

Tuck just looked from him to Andie as he replied, "Nah, man…..I just wanted to congratulate you guys and don't worry, we'll be back next year so be on the lookout for us, Andie." He offered his hand for both Chase and Andie to shake, which they did before he walked away as Chase looked down at Andie as she just shrugged her shoulders before she said, "Don't ask me why that just happened, but I guess it means that the 410 is gonna back off….." Both Chase and Moose just shrugged as well and then Chase turned back to Andie as he asked, "What did Blake want to talk to you about?" She looked over at Moose as he got all excited before Andie covered his mouth then replied, "Do you remember when I got expelled from MSA for starting the crew and the studio being vandalized?" Chase nodded his head as he put one of his hands up to his mouth as if acting like he should be intrigued by what she was saying as she continued by saying, "Well, starting Monday I'll be back!" Chases' mouth just dropped until he closed it and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her before pulling her into a bear hug as he replied muffled in her shirt, "Oh my god, that's so awesome!" Before letting go of her as she looked up at him then captured her lips in a long passionate kiss again as the rain continued to pour down on them.

The night wore on until they announced the winners of the streets competition, which happened to be the MSA crew and they partied throughout the night until the disc jockey announce the club also known as "The Dragon" was closing up for the night. So as the MSA crew headed towards the parking lot, Moose and Sophie hooked up to meet his mom since she agreed to give Sophie a ride home then the rest of the gang dispersed as Chase and Andie made their way towards his car hand in hand. As they climbed into the car, they were both thankful that after their performance, the disc jockey asked them all to head back inside to announce the winners although they both were sure that they as well as the rest of their crew and everyone out there would probably be sick the next day.

But they were somewhat dry as Chase started the engine and started to drive towards Sarahs' house for the night while they were driving Andie looked over at Chase as she asked, "You want me to ask Sarah if you can crash at her place tonight since your brother might already be home fast asleep?" Chase looked over at her really quick before turning his attention back on the road while replying, "It's all right, I've got house keys and Blake will know it's me…." He stopped when he saw Andie lower her head a bit then turn to look out the window as he continued, "But I guess if it's all right with Sarah then I'll crash at her place for the night and once you find out from Sarah if it's all right then let me know so I can give Blake a call and let him know what's up." Andie perked right up as she smiled while nodding her head then after driving for about twenty minutes, they pulled up in front of Sarahs' house and parked; then Andie climbed out as she said, "Wait right here, I'll be right back." As Chase nodded his head he watched as Andie closed the car door and ran towards the front door, unlocking it with her keys then walking in and after about five minutes he saw the front door open again as Andie came out with a smile on her face. So he lowered the passenger window as she walked up to his car and said, "You can stay tonight, but you're gonna have to crash on my bedroom floor…..is that all right with you?" Chase just smiled as he raised the passenger window before turning the key and shutting off the engine and then climbing out of the car himself; Andie walked over to his side of the car to meet him, but he had already started heading towards the back of it to open the trunk to grab both his and her stuff.

After he grabbed their bags, he closed the trunk and walked back over to his side of the car to make sure he had everything only to find Andie leaning against the door and preventing him from getting inside. He chuckled a little before dropping the bags to the side and placing his hands on either side of her head against the window and resting his forehead against hers while saying, "You're in my way and I need to get my cell- -"He stopped when he saw her hold up his cell as they both smiled before giving each other a quick kiss on the lips. "How did you--?" He asked as she bent down and grabbed their bags and from in between his arms while replying, "When you opened and closed the trunk door, I did the same thing so you wouldn't notice that the slam was gonna be louder."

Chase just nodded his head completely confused at how she figured that out before he felt her grab one of his hands then pull him around the truck and towards the house and as he followed her up the stairs, he hit the alarm button on his keychain so the car was locked for the night. Once they entered the house, he felt Andie let go of his hand and go behind him to close the door and lock it before he felt her grab his hand once again and lead him up the stairs and into her room. After they entered her room she released his hand again as he closed her door behind him while she went over to her closet to grab some clothes, blankets and a pillow for him before throwing her clothes on the bed and the blankets and pillow on the floor. "You do have clean clothes in your bag, right? Or do you need to borrow a pair of Tylers' old sweat pants that he left here?" When she mentioned Tylers' name, he looked at her a little surprised as she sighed in exasperation before continuing, "He used to come here all the time when my mom was alive and spend time with me, and occasionally spend the night if he didn't feel like going back to his foster parents' place and he kept some of his clothes over here whenever he would stay. Would you please stop looking at me like that and answer at least one of my questions?" Chase looked down at the ground and laughed a little before replying, "All right, and yeah, I've got some spare clothes in my bag so I don't need to borrow anything although I would like to know where the bathroom is so I can change?" Andie smiled as she turned to her bed to throw some of her pillows off of it while saying, "Down the hall and first door to your left," Chase nodded and left the room without another word and went where she told him to go.

Once he was out of the room, Andie began to change out of her wet dance clothes and into a pair of grey baggy sweats and a light blue tank-top once she was done, she ran a brush through her wet hair and tied it into a messy bun before grabbing what Chase was going to be using to sleep with and placing the pillow at the head of her bed on the floor and laid out an old comforter that would be like a mattress then another comforter that he could cover himself up with. After she did that, she laid on her bed waiting for Chase to come back into the room and was kind of drifting until she heard her door open to reveal Chase in a pair of black sweat pants and white tank-top before he walked over to where the blankets were laid out for him. "You didn't need to do that for me Andie, I could've done it," he said as he bent down on his knees onto the blankets as she turned to him as she replied, "It's all right and if I had let you do it, you would've done it wrong……"

He just chuckled at her remark before standing up a little bit and kissing her on the forehead and as he was drawing away from her head she captured his lips in a small passionate kiss before he backed off and smiled at her. "Good night Andie," he said as she smiled then replied, "Night, Chase," then without another word he laid down on his little bed and after he got himself settled Andie reached over and turned off the light. Then they both drifted off to sleep quietly while thinking about dancing and possibly what they were going to do the next day.

* * *

Well, ther's the first chapter...hoped you enjoy and there's more to come!! PLEASE R&R 


	2. The Next Morning

**The Next Morning**

Yay! New Chapter!! Here's the second chapter of the story!!

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own it

* * *

The next morning Andie woke up feeling something heavy on her hand and she propped her head up only to find Chases' hand on top of hers, but when she looked down she noticed he was still fast asleep then she looked at her alarm clock on her nightstand and saw it was only 7:30 AM. 'Screw that' she thought as she laid her head back down on her pillow and fell right back to sleep for a few more hours since the next time she woke up is when she felt something squeeze her hand. She turned her head and propped it up a little only to met with brown eyes looking back at her as she smiled before saying, "Hey handsome," Chase smiled at the 'handsome' remark as he replied, "Hey beautiful."

Before she could ask what time it was, he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss then backed off as she smiled and asked, "What time is it?" Chase shrugged his shoulders as he let go of her hand and she looked over at her nightstand and alarm clock, which read 11:30 as she said, "Damn, I must've slept longer then I meant to…..how long you been up?" Chase chuckled a little and began to stand up as he watched her eyes and head follow his every move before replying, "Not long, I was awake about quarter past 11, so about fifteen minutes before you. I just felt like watching you sleep a little before seeing if squeezing your hand would wake you up." Andie turned over the bed and sat up before standing herself and stretching while saying, "Well, that's both disturbing and interesting at the same time, but we should probably head down stairs since it smells like Sarah's cooking pancakes for breakfast."

He just nodded his head and began heading towards the door only to notice that she went over to her dresser and grabbed a brush so she could brush out her hair then put it back in a messy bun behind her head. "You can go on down, I'll be there in a minute," she said, but he just stood by the door while shaking his head 'no' until she placed the brush back on the dresser and tying her hair up then walked over to where he was and opened the door and walked out of it with him trailing behind. As she descended the stairs, he followed closely behind and once they were fully downstairs she felt her hand being grabbed from behind before she was spun and met with his chest and he kissed her really quickly so that when Sarah turned around to greet them she wouldn't catch them. Sarah did turn around as soon as they stopped and Chase spun Andie again so she could face Sarah like she originally was before he decided to do a little dance at the end of the stairs although Sarah turned around to something she thought was a little odd when she heard her son Gabe giggle at the sight of the two teenagers kissing, which she must have missed. Once she did turn around, it was just in time to see Chase spin Andie before letting her go and walking over to the table to sit next to Gabe as Andie said, "Morning Sarah, and thanks for letting Chase stay last night." Sarah nodded her head as she replied, "No problem Andie, so what was the outcome of your dancing competition?" She turned back to her cooking as Andie looked over at Chase who smiled and laughed a little before he said, "Yes, thank you for that and we won actually, it looks like we've some competition with the 410 next year."

Andie nodded her head before walking next Sarah and looking around on the counter to see if there was anything she could help with until Sarah saw her looking as she said, "Well, that's good and Andie, if you're looking for something to do….why don't you grab those extra plates and silverware and place them on the table while I finish up these last few pancakes and grab the butter and syrup from the fridge." Without another word, Andie did as she was asked and placed the plates and silverware in front of Chase and Gabe before placing one on the two empty places where she and Sarah would sit; she was just about to go to the fridge when Chase beat her to the punch and grabbed what Sarah had asked her to get out of it and placing them on the table. "Is there anything else you need help with? A drink for Gabe as well as Chase and myself?"

Andie asked as turned back to face Sarahs' back until she saw Sarah nod her head then walked over to the cabinet next to her and grabbing a sippy cup for Gabe as well as two glasses for her and Chase then walked over to the fridge to pour milk in Gabes' sippy cup then turning to Chase to ask, "What would you like to drink?" Chase smiled as he took Gabes' sippy cup from her hands and placed it in front of the little boy as he replied, "I'll just have orange juice if you are," Andie nodded her head as she poured his glass then her own before placing the orange juice back in the fridge and walking over to the table to place the cups on the table. After she did that, she heard a knock on the door and began walking towards it as Sarah brought over a huge plate of pancakes to put on the table before asking, "Who's at the door Andie?" Andie just slightly turned towards her as she continued walking to the door and shrugged her shoulders once she reached the door, she opened it to reveal……

* * *

Ooh, cliffhanger!! Who is at the door? Will Andie be shocked or surprised? PLEASE R&R 


	3. Wait, What?

**Wait, What?**

Here you go, here's your big surprise...sorry, for leaving you guys hanging, but I just wanted to see what kind of reaction I would get if I left you all guessing at what was going to happen next.

Again, I don't own it, if I did me and Rob Hoffman would so be dating as of right now...

ENJOY!!

* * *

"Oh my god, Tyler and Nora; what are you guys doing here?" Andie asked excited as she hugged both of them before letting them inside as Tyler replied, "We figured we'd come and surprise you after your victory last night…." Andie looked at him a little confused before he continued by saying, "We decided to stop by "The Dragon" last night and found out there was a competition being held and that you and your new crew were competing in it. So we came and saw you and your crews' performance before heading back to Nora's for the night." Andies' eyes widened just a little before she jumped on Tyler to give him the biggest hug of his life and then backed off as Nora said, "So Tyler told me that you were going to MSA, I think he just left out the details about you making a crew and kissing the artistic directors' younger brother."

Andie just blushed until she heard a chair from the kitchen slide against the floor and assumed it was Chase coming over when he heard about his older brother. She turned around slightly to find that it was Chase coming towards the three of them while she replied, "You guys saw me kissing? Gee, thanks a lot Ty," Tyler jus shrugged and shook his head while pointing to Nora as he said, "I didn't see you, but she did…hey, man, how's it going?" She knew that question was towards Chase since he was standing next to her now as she saw Tyler extend his hand for Chase to shake, which he did as he replied, "Not bad, so you're Tyler and this must be Nora…..you guys are more famous then my brother, I wish I could've seen your guys' showcase."

He offered his hand for Nora to shake and she did as they both nodded their heads for his compliments while laughing a little at the comment about being more famous then his older brother. They were about to continue until Sarah showed up as she said, "Kids come on, your breakfast is getting col- -" She suddenly stopped when she saw Tyler and Nora standing in her living room before walking over and hugging Tyler who hugged her back as he said, "I see Andie's not been giving you too much trouble since I left." Sarah smiled as she replied, "Well, we did have a little incident where she got expelled for a studio being vandalized by her former crew and I was going to send her to live with her aunt in Texas until Chase and the rest of her friends came to convince me otherwise. But other than that, she's been staying out of trouble now come in, have you two had breakfast yet?"

Both Nora and Tyler shook their heads 'no' as they followed Sarah into the kitchen, but before Andie could follow behind them Chase lightly grabbed her arm as he pointed his head towards the door. She just nodded her head as she followed him out the front door then closed it behind her as he released her arm and went to sit on the steps, which she joined him when she was sure Sarah or Tyler wasn't coming to see why the door was opened and closed again. As she sat down next to him she saw that something was bothering him as she asked, "You all right?" He looked at her as he smiled then offered one of his hands for her to take and she did before he brought it up to his lips and kissed the top of it then bringing it back down to lay on his leg before replying, "Yeah, it's good to see them. You know, Blake would always talk about how great things were going over at MSA whenever he'd come home and he'd talk about how director Gordon let a street dancer like Tyler in a school that only focused on ballet." Andie looked at him a little surprised, but she had almost forgotten that director Collins went to MSA when Tyler was there as she asked, "So did your brother dislike Tyler because he was a street dancer?" He just nodded his head and didn't look at her as she moved her head to look at him like she did when he wouldn't look at her while trying to hide a black eye since she had assumed it had come from Tuck and a couple members from the 410.

"Well, I think because we disobeyed him and competed in 'THE STREETS' anyway and what he told me that he might've had a change of heart…" She said before he looked at her in curiosity as she smiled as she continued, "But then again, I could've interpreted wrong since I told him I keep working on being that 'prima ballerina' he's trying to make me although it seemed to me like he was really interested in our dancing last night since he called it different." He smiled and laughed a little since he remembered when he made the smart-ass comment about Blake being able to turn anyone into professionals after her audition, which thankfully she didn't hear since she had already walked out the door. "Maybe, whenever Blake says something that you think has some kind of probability the minute you say 'but you said' he tells you that you don't know what you're talking about or he never meant it that way." Chase replied before standing up and walking back towards the door as Andie did the same and followed him to the door as he opened it wide open for her to walk inside, which she did before she heard him follow her inside and close the door behind them.

Once she heard the door close completely she turned around to face him as she asked, "What do you say we go and change then see how long Tyler and Nora are going to be here and what they're doing today? Sound like a plan?" Chase looked at her then back over towards the kitchen before asking like a little kid, "No breakfast?" Andie laughed a little before grabbing one of his hands and walking back into the kitchen while replying, "There's always time for breakfast plus I'm sure Ty and Nora are waiting for us to come back and join them." The minute they walked into the kitchen Sarah motioned with her hand for the to sit back down and eat the fresh pancakes sitting on their plates since Tyler and Nora had the ones that were already there when they came in and the other two went out. So they walked over to the table and sat down next to one another before eating the hot, fresh pancakes while Tyler, Nora, Gabe and Sarah finished up their breakfasts.

After they all finished eating, Tyler looked across the table at Andie as he asked, "So what are two up to today? You got rehearsal with your crew or did you let them have the day off for being so amazing last night?" Andie took one last bite from her last pancake then swallowed it as she looked from Tyler to Chase then back to Tyler before replying, "Nothing, we were actually wondering how long you and Nora are here for and what you two wanted to do also of course, we gave the rest of the crew the day off since a. we all need a day to ourselves; Chase and I being an exception and b. MSA is closed on Sundays." Tyler nodded his head then looked over at Nora who just raised her eyebrows as she looked over at Andie and Chase, who after seeing her reaction to Andie's response to Tylers' question as Andie turned to look at Chase, who himself looked a little confused at Noras' reaction. "Is there something you're not telling us?" Andie asked as she looked from Nora to Tyler then back to Nora expecting one of them to answer her question since it felt like there was something the two of them were hiding that had to deal with MSA. Andie was just about to get up and start clearing the table when Chase grabbed her hand and sat her back down before looking over at Nora and Tyler while saying, "Is there really something you're not telling us? And I don't just mean Andie, but me as well since MY brother is the damn Artistic Director," again no one answered him and he just looked from Tyler to Nora to Andie once again.

Andie about had it until she walked over to Tylers' side of the table and bent down to meet him eye level while grabbing one of his hands as she said, "Tyler, please is there something you're not telling Chase and I because it deals with MSA? Please just tell us, please?" Tyler looked over at Nora, who nodded her head so that he knew it was okay for him to tell them as he sighed heavily before looking at Andie once again as he replied, "Nora and I are coming back to MSA to teach two different dance classes, we talked to Director Collins before he left and he agreed to let us teach a couple of classes after what he saw last night from you guys. That's what we were trying to keep from you because we wanted it to be a surprise when we saw you guys again tomorrow at the school." After he said that both Andie and Chase were in total shock at what they had just heard as Andie squealed in excitement as she replied, "Oh my god, this is so great!! But wait, I thought you guys had to go on tour?"

Both Tyler and Nora just smiled at one another than looked at both Andie and Chase as Nora said, "We thought about it and we've already talked it over with the dance company that we wanted to go back to where our future started and teach a couple of classes, they told us they understood and are going on tour without us." Andie stood up from where she was and ran over to Nora to give her a big hug as Chase stood up to go and shake Tylers' hand, they were all so excited that they completely forgot about Sarah and Gabe being in the room until Andie turned towards her as she said, "Sarah, this is awesome, don't you think so?" Sarah smiled and nodded her head before Andie looked at her a little confused, yet amused as she continued asking, "You knew, didn't you?" Sarah smiled and nodded her head again as Andie just shook her head and went to hug her, which she did as Sarah whispered in her ear, "You and Chase go and get cleaned up so these two can take you out to celebrate, I'll see you later tonight."

Andie stood up and nodded her head before walking over to Chase to somewhat tell him what Sarah told her without the 'I'll see you later tonight' comment, he nodded his head and began walking towards the stairs but when he noticed Andie wasn't following him he walked back up behind her. "It's great to know you guys are coming back to MSA, we'll be down in a few minutes, right Andie?" He said as he tapped her on the shoulder and she looked at him quickly before she replied, "Yeah, we'll be right back you guys….we should go out and celebrate, so let us go and get ready then we'll be right back." Then without another word Chase grabbed Andie's hand and had her follow him up the stairs and to her room, once they entered her room Chase closed her door behind them as he looked at her with a smile on his face as she smiled back then walked over to her dresser then her closet to grab some clothes. "So are you going to grab a shower or just change?" He asked before she popped her head out from behind one of the closet doors as she replied, "You can go ahead and take one in the bathroom, Sarah's got one in her room that I'm going to climb into and hopefully if we don't fight too much over who gets more hot water then the other we should be fine, sound like a plan?" He just nodded his head without saying a word before walking around her to grab his bag and he was just about to ask for a towel when he saw one being thrown at him, but thankfully he caught it just before it hit him in the head.

"Hurry up, we don't want to keep Tyler and Nora waiting too long for us to get ready," she said as she watched him grab his bag, throw his towel over his shoulder then head out the door towards the bathroom. Once he was gone, she started heading towards Sarahs' room to take a shower, she entered Sarahs' room then her bathroom and began to get everything she needed ready before climbing in and feeling the hot water hit her body which felt ten times better then the cold rain last night. It took the both of them about a half hour to shower and get dressed, although Andie took a little longer then Chase when it came to her hair since he just dried it as much as he could with his towel before running a small comb through it then covering it with his baseball cap. Andie on the other hand had to blow-dry hers really quickly then tie it into a pony tail before walking out of her bedroom and meeting Chase by the top of the stairs; once she stopped in front of him he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before taking her hand then walking down the stairs to meet Tyler and Nora, who were waiting at the door for them in order to go somewhere special.

* * *

Where are they going? What's this "special place" Nora and Tyler are taking the new couple? Stay tuned to find out!! R&R 


	4. Talk About A Surprise

**Talk About A Surprise**

Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been really busy with school and a lot of my other responsibilities!! And I didn't leave too many of my readers guessing where Tyler and Nora were taking Andie and Chase in order to celebrate.

Again, I don't own it. If I did, I'd be dating Robert Hoffman!! Oh, every girls' fantasy!! Haha

ENJOY!!

* * *

Before they all walked out the door, Andie released Chases' hand as she walked over to Sarah and Gabe to give them both a hug really quick then join Chase, Nora and Tyler outside. Once she closed the door behind her, she grabbed Chases' hand again then walked beside him as he called out to Tyler, "Hey, Tyler….if you want we can all hop in my car and you can drive?" Both Nora and Tyler stopped walking towards her car and looked at him before Tyler noticed Nora just shrug her shoulders as they started to walk back over towards Chase and Andie as Tyler just nodded his head in response to Chases' suggestion. After Chase handed Tyler his car keys, he as well as Tyler, Nora and Andie began to climb into the car before Andie said, "Nora, why don't you sit up front with Tyler since you and him are the ones taking us to wherever you are planning to take us?" Nora looked at her really quick and smiled before walking around the car and climbing into the passenger side in the front as Chase did the same thing and climbed into the back with Andie.

Once they were all inside the car, Tyler sighed as he started up the engine, put the car in drive and started to drive out of Andies' neighborhood then towards Baltimore and since it was about a half hour drive from her house to Baltimore they all sat in silence until Andie said, "I brought my Ipod if you guy want to listen to music instead of having this awkward silence." She turned slightly and began digging in her bag for her Ipod once she found it she took the earpieces off and then handed it to Nora, who thankfully knew how to set it up so they could listen to it through the stereo. After she finished setting it up she turned back to face Andie and was just about to ask her what to play before Andie said, "Just press shuffle, and it'll be fine," Nora nodded her head and did as she was told then after she pressed shuffle the song 'Is It You' by Cassie came on** (A/N: Yes, I know its from the movies' soundtrack, but it was an awesome song and I love it) **and Nora turned to the back again and smiled at Andie. "This is a really good song and I don't why, but for some reason it reminds me a lot of you two and your new relationship even though you guys just started dating, right?" She asked as Andie blushed and turned her head so Chase wouldn't see while Chases' eyebrows just raised at Nora's question before he saw Andie look back over at her while replying, "Yeah, it is and why does it remind you of us? Oh, and to answer your question, yes we've just started dating."

Nora just chuckled as she looked at Andie and saw that her cheeks were a little flushed, which she guessed was because of her question whereas Chase just looked surprised because of the question and she guessed that he didn't even think to look over at Andie to see her reaction. "What about you Chase? What does this song sound like it means to you?" She asked hoping to get a better answer from him then from Andie as she looked at him with curiosity in her eyes as Chase smiled before replying, "Well, to me it means finding love before trying to find a friendship and they can usually always find it even if it's an old or new friend. As well as getting everything they dreamed of having while getting more from the person they end up loving, or something along those lines," after he said that Andie looked at him and smiled before taking one of his hands within her own.

Nora looked over at Andie then down at her hand in Chases' before looking back over at Tyler and then she decided to leave the new couple alone for a while and just enjoy the music they were listening to. Once the song from Cassie ended, there were a lot of songs a couple of the others' recognized from both of their dance mixes from either the showcase or the streets competition. "Hey, Andie….how did you know what Nora and I danced to in her showcase? I mean, I didn't give you a copy of it unless Nora or Miles did before we left," Tyler asked as he looked at Andie from the rear view mirror. She looked over at Chase before looking back at Tyler as she chuckled a little then looked over at Nora who looked back at her and just smiled before she replied, "Well, I didn't until Nora made me a copy and gave it to me as a way of saying 'good-bye' herself, but also for you Ty." She saw how Tylers' eyebrows raised a little then looked over at Nora with a smirk on his face as she shrugged her shoulders as if acting like an innocent little girl who's secret had just been revealed when it shouldn't have been.

"What? It was the only thing next to a video of our showcase that I could give her to remember us since we were leaving so I gave her a copy of our dance mix if she ever wanted to use it for something else." Nora said as she looked over at Tyler who just shook his head and smiled without saying another word and surprisingly that was the last conversation they had before they were finally driving through the streets of Baltimore. This really surprised Andie and Chase since they were just expecting to go to the mall or something, but they were even more shocked when they pulled up in front of what they assumed was a dance studio since the building had no name, but just a number on the top of it. So Tyler parked behind the building and then after he turned the engine off, he and Nora as well as Chase and Andie climbed out of the car before Tyler handed the keys to Chase and began walking towards the building as Nora ran around the car to join him before looking behind her to see Andie and Chase walking right behind them hand in hand. "Nora, where are we?" Andie asked as she saw Tyler open the door and hold it open for all of them to walk through before joining them inside and yet, Nora still hadn't answered her question as she followed her down a long, narrow hallway and then into a big empty room. "What the- -?" Chase said in amazement as they walked into the room and followed Nora until she walked over to a long black curtain and pulled it back to reveal a large mirror before turning around and facing the young couple.

"Nora, why are we at a dance studio in the middle of Baltimore?" Andie asked as Nora looked at her then watched as Tyler walked up to stand beside her and replied, "Because she and I want to see what you two got together and if your chemistry is as stable as ours was whenever we perform together." Chase and Andie just looked at one another then back at Nora and Tyler as if they had gone crazy when Andie thought to herself, 'What are they nuts? They saw how we worked together, hell we danced with each other more then any other member of the crew,' so without another word Andie nodded towards Chase, who didn't seem to argue when she removed her jacket as he removed his shoes while Nora and Tyler did the same. "By the way, I grabbed your Ipod from the front seat so we could have some music to dance to," Nora said as she walked up to face Andie then grabbed her hands before taking one of her hands and walking over to the other side of the room as she continued, "Now, I'm going to work with you and Tyler is going to work with Chase so we can create a new dance together then afterwards we will perform our finished dance to Director Collins tomorrow."

Both Andie and Chases' eyebrows raised in her surprise before Andie turned to face Chase who just raised his hands in defense since it looked like she was about to blame him until she saw him point at Nora and looked at her again. "What do you mean show the finished dance to Director Collins?" She asked completely confused as Nora smiled and looked over at Tyler who walked over to her and gave her a hug then once he let her go, he replied," We talked to Director Collins and he suggested we teach you guys a dance from the classes we'll be teaching and then combine them together. He just wants to see how good his brother is in his own style whereas YOU will have to learn how to be the 'prima ballerina' he wants you to be BEFORE you rejoin his class tomorrow, all right?" Andie sighed in defeat as she just nodded her head then asked, "Wait, how can Chase and I learn two different dance techniques when we only have one source of music?"

Nora looked at Andie and smiled as she again took one of Andies' hands and led her to the other side of the room while saying, "You will be learning two different dance techniques individually and then once Tyler and I are pleased with what we taught you, we'll bring you back together so you can work as one. Also the music is the same even though you two will be performing a canon before coming together again, it'll all be to the same music, okay?" Andie just nodded as Nora walked over and stood next to her in order to face the mirror and then she began the music, which was 'Never Too Late' from Three Days Grace and as the music played all Andie could think was, 'Can I seriously pull this off or will I end up regretting not going to Texas?' So without questioning her Andie began to follow Noras' movements and was really surprised when she started pulling moves that were really easy as well as looking like something she had done only a little differently. Chase on the other hand was having no problems at all since he was used to the style Tyler was teaching him considering Tyler must have known that break dancing was his comfort zone when it came to doing choreography, but the only problem was the song they were dancing to. Chase didn't mind it, but as he continued following Tylers' movements he realized he was dancing like a break dancer to rock music and stopped doing what Tyler was until he realized Chase had stopped following him.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" He asked as he looked at Chase as he looked over at where Andie and Nora were seeing that obviously they weren't having trouble dancing to the song before looking back at Tyler and replying, "It's just this song, I've danced to rock songs before, but nothing like this….can't you think of a hip-hop or R&B track that is easier to dance to?" Tyler looked at him and smirked before whistling over at Nora and Andie so they'd stop before he waved them over and once they joined the boys, Nora asked, "Is there a problem?" All Tyler did was point at Chase then she looked over at him and raised her eyebrows as he stuttered a little before replying, "It's just this song, I don't see how breaking into a canon and then coming together really relates to this song. I don't know, I just want the movements be the back story when it comes to the songs' meaning, you know what I mean?" Andie did as she looked at both Nora and Tyler as they looked at him as if he were crazy while trying to hold back how much she wanted to laugh at their faces then said, "I do, and I think I know just the song for us to dance to."

She began walking towards her Ipod as the others just watched her back before following her to see what she was going to pick and when she heard their footsteps behind her she turned around quickly before saying, "Only Chase can see what I'm going to pick so Ty, Nora can you just go and wait back in our original positions?" They did as they were told as Chase came up behind Andie and looked over her shoulder at her Ipod as she began browsing through her library and picking…

* * *

What song is she gonna pick? I could really use some ideas for hip hop or R&B tracks that are kind of like a love story and don't involve breaking up, so please give me any suggestions you think might be a good song for Andie and Chase to dance to..R&R 


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey, to all my readers I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I would've over my spring break. But my uncle's compy didn't like my flash drive and where the story is at right now it isn't quite finished yet. Also my college has been really hammering the school work on me and I've gotta stay focused on it, so I may not update, but when I do I promise it'll be an awesome chapter! 

Again, I'm really sorry and I'm glad I'm getting so many reviews and they're helping me type and work on the story, but school ALWAYS comes first and once I get to where I want to be school wise I promise I'll update…..

Later! Peace! 

xXAussie609DancerXx

Keep The Reviews Coming Though...And I'll Update A Little Quicker...Maybe...


	6. Our Song And A Startling Discovery

Our Song And A Startling Discovery

**Our Song And A Startling Discovery**

Hey! I'm back since I've got a little free time in between the projects I'm working on right now! Thanks to all the reviewers who continued to send reviews and understood my little situation! But I figured I couldn't leave you guys in so much suspension while I was dealing with school stuff.

So this chapter's got a double title because it definitely needs to have one with how much will be going on. Also thank you to all the reviewers who sent in song suggestions! It was a lot of help!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The movie belongs to Jon. H Chu and the song belongs to Taylor Swift

ENJOY!!

After browsing through it enough times she finally picked 'I Wanna Be' by Chris Brown then looked behind her at Chase as he smiled while nodding his head that he approved of it before Andie pressed the play button and as the music started she and Chase walked back over to where Nora and Tyler were waiting for them. Once they were back over by Nora and Tyler they both saw as Nora and Tyler smiled at them because of the song they chose then looked over at the mirror again and started working on the choreography with the two of them. As Nora and Andie did the choreography as the song continued Tyler and Chase had begun to stop when the song began to reach the bridge before Tyler nodded for Chase to pause the song once it reached the bridge. The boys walked over to where the girls continued rehearsing until Andie stopped since she didn't hear the music playing anymore as she stopped and watched the boys walk over to them before Nora noticed and did the same. "What's up?" Andie asked as she saw Chase walk over to where they were standing as Tyler looked at him and clapped his hands together before saying, "Chase and I were thinking that it would be a good idea for you two to come together at the bridge and then dance together the rest of the song. Sound good to you?"

Andie and Nora looked at one another then Nora sighed heavily as she smiled, walked over to Tyler and placed her arms on his shoulders before replying, "Baby, we were already thinking of doing that but I'm glad you thought of it too." Then she and Andie began to laugh at the look on both of the boys' faces before turning to one another as Tyler and Chase just rolled their eyes then looking at the girls in the mirror as Chase said, "All right, time to get serious. C'mon we want to start working together as the song progresses." Again the girls just laughed until Chase looked at them with a serious face and they stopped as Tyler chuckled under his breath as he walked back over to Andies' Ipod to continue the song before walking back over to the trio to face the mirror; only this time the order was different as Nora and Tyler stood next to one another and Andie and Chase stood next to one another.

"Okay so you're going do is you're going to start from your last move in the cannon and-" Nora stopped abruptly as she tried to figure out how this was going to work when it came to Andie and Chase coming together after their cannon. She looked at the two of them before continuing, "Can you two show me your last moves in the cannon please?" So without another word Chase and Andie did their last moves in their cannons as Andie did a turn on her toes as Chase went down and did his classic move on his knees. As Nora watched them she thought about a way for them to come together from the positions they were in before she thought back to the ending of their battle at the Dragon against the 410 and how the two of them as well as the rest of the crew came together. Then she remembered how Chase did his spin move on his knees before she looked at him and asked, "Hey Chase, can you do that same move only this time do it the way you did at the end of your guys' routine last night at the Dragon?"

He looked over at Andie who just smiled then motioned with her hands where they should start before he did that move then walked over to her Ipod and changed the song to their mix** (A/N: I can't remember the name of the song from the movie that was playing during the last dance sequence, which is what they're about to do, sorry) **and skipped to the last part of the song then walked back over to where Nora, Tyler and Chase were waiting. So as the song played Chase and Andie did the last few movements

from their battle and Nora watched as Chase did his move as well as he and Andie stood next to one another looking in the mirror and as the song ended as well. "Okay, now I know how you and Andie are going to come together from your final movements in your cannons. Now please get into your final movements in your cannons and Tyler, please go and restart the music and skip to the bridge." Then without another word Chase and Andie went into their final movements of their cannons as the music started from the bridge then stopped since they had no idea how they wanted to come together as the music continued and then they both had a bright idea as Andie twirled then Chase picked her up and spun her around before bringing her back down.

Then she knelt down as Chase spun her really quickly and brought her all the way back up before she turned out, grabbed his arm then pulled him towards her instead of bending a little at her stomach and as soon as he came close to her, he dipped her down. As he brought her back up the song began to end until they both heard the song change to 'NEVER ALONE' from Barlowgirl as they continued to dance with one another to the music as Chase once again twirled Andie so she was at arms length to him before pulling her close again and just waltzing around the room as the music sped up. Tyler and Nora just chuckled at the young couple dancing with one another and it would've continued if Chases' cell phone hadn't gone off blasting 'Got Me Going' from DAY 26**(Yes, I know it's the guys from Making The Band 4s' name and I've only heard half of the song, but I like it and works for his ringtone) **"Ugh, hang on a sec," Chase said as he released Andies' hands and reached into his pocket to grab his phone only to notice it was Blake calling him. "What's up Blake?" He asked as he turned his back to the others as he talked to his older brother and telling him that they were rehearsing with Tyler and Nora and that it was going fine since they already had run over it once and would have continued if he didn't butt in.

When Andie heard Chase tell Blake to back off a little then add 'your royal pain in the ass' she laughed out loud, but not too loud that it made Chase look back at her although it didn't stop Nora and Tyler from laughing with her. They tried to subside their laughter as they heard Chase end his conversation with his brother and hang up his phone and walking over to them and surprisingly Nora and Tyler got their laughter under control whereas Andie was still trying to calm down since Tyler made it ten times more hilarious by mocking Chase with the phone that made both girls crack up laughing. "Did I miss something or is Andie still laughing because of my comment to my brother?" Chase asked as he watched his girlfriend lay on the ground and try to calm herself down from laughing so hard at his comment and Tyler making it ten times funnier before he walked over to a somewhat calm Andie and looked at her with a smile on his face. "You okay babe?" He asked as Andie looked up at him and slowly stopped laughing and tried to catch her breath by taking long inhales and exhales until she was finally able to breathe again before replying, "I am now and you missed something extremely funny that Tyler did while you were talking on the phone with Blake."

Chase sighed and then held out one of his hands for her to grab, which she did as he pulled her up so she was standing in front of him as they looked at one another before she watched Chases' eyes go from looking at her to looking at Tyler with a confused look on his face while pointing to her. Tyler just shrugged his shoulders before he said, "All I did was mock you talking to your brother and she apparently couldn't stop laughing." Chase smiled as he shook his head before surprising Andie and grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around for a few seconds then placing her back down. It took her a couple of seconds to register what just happened and try to stop the room from spinning before she looked up at Chase as she asked, "What was with the spin move?" Chase smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he looked over at Nora and Tyler before replying, "Payback for laughing at me and I also felt like making you a little dizzy." Then before he could say anything else Andie gave him this evil glare as he started backing off a little then running around the studio to try and avoid her as she chased after him. Both Tyler and Nora just looked at the young couple and watched them play fight with each other while Chase gave them a look as if pleading for a little help to get Andie to stop chasing him. But they both just smiled at him and shook their heads as Chase began to run faster in order to avoid getting tackled by Andie although it was to no avail as she finally jumped and tackled Chase to the ground. Andie was laying on top of Chase before looking up and seeing him wince in pain a little as she said, "Come on, I didn't tackle you that hard," she looked up and still saw pain written all over his face before he inhaled and exhaled very slowly before replying, "No, you didn't….I'm just still healing - -"He chose his words carefully since he still hadn't told Andie exactly what had happened to him the night after Missy's barbeque. "Healing? What do you mean?" Andie asked completely confused until she felt him lift her up off him then watched as he sat up, which she did also before she noticed him lift his shirt a little for her to see and what she saw really surprised her as she gasped in surprise.

What she saw really surprised her, she knew that something happened to him when she saw him the next day at school after Missy's barbeque and saw his black eye although she was smart enough to figure that Tuck and some of the 410 must've been behind it. The one thing she didn't figure out was that he must have been jumped instead of just punched in the face from Tuck after he said a smart ass comment towards him. She saw a bunch of bruises along his ribcage and his abdomen and it only looked like a couple of them were almost gone, but as she gently rubbed one of her hands along his ribcage, she noticed him wince before taking them away. "Oh, Chase I knew you were beaten up, I just didn't know how badly……." He lowered his shirt before taking her in his arms as she hugged him, but very carefully and they just sat in silence for a while before they heard Tyler clear his throat. "Not to sound rude or anything, but we need to continue with this rehearsal if we're going to be ready by Monday since this studio is only open today. They've got classes tomorrow, so let's run it again, all right?" He said as Chase and Andie stood up from where they were sitting and both nodding their heads as they walked back over to where Nora and Tyler were standing.

Once they were in front of them Andie looked over at Chase and asked quickly before joining a retreating Nora, "Are you going to be okay to dance?" He smiled and nodded his head then watched as she ran to catch up with Nora as they both walked out of the studio, it seemed like there was something Nora wanted to talk to her about that she didn't want Chase and Tyler hearing.

* * *

What would Nora want to talk to Andie about? And I figured it was time to include Andie finding out about Chase getting jumped and it's only been a couple of days since "the streets" and he can't heal that quickly! Please don't hate me for updating so late! PLEASE R&R!!


End file.
